doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Entryway
Doom3 here? Can Doom3 be mentioned here? Ducon 09:38, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) :Of course. However, I think this wiki should focus on the classic games. If someone wants to get into detail I won't try to stop them, but the info should be labelled appropriately (for example, the Doom 3 monsters should have separate articles, like Doom 3 imp or Imp (Doom 3)). Fredrik 09:42, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Does anyone else think that since there are seperate monster articles for Doom 3 (rightfully so, of course), there should be seperate ones for Doom 64? I know there's a Doom 64 Monsters Category... any objections to adding the rest of the D64 monsters to it? (i.e. Imp (Doom 64) ) The Doom 64 versions are different, after all. Kendricken 11:32 30 Jun 2005 (EST) :::If we have no separate articles for Doom RPG monsters, then we shouldn't have any for Doom 64 monsters. Ryan W 19:08, 30 June 2006 (UTC) ::::But we have sections in demons' main articles dedicated to their appearance in the Doom RPG... we can't also add sections for their forms in D64? Kendricken 18:32 5 July 2006 (EST) :::::By all means. Ryan is answering your question by saying "no, there should not be _separate_ articles". Fraggle 06:41, 6 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, it makes sense, I just thought seperate articles were a possibility seeing as how there are seperate ones for Doom 3. Sections are fine too, though. I look forward to working on those soon. Kendricken 19:48 6 July 2006 (EST) The above discussion raises an interesting point: Why is Doom 64 linked to in the "Games & history" column, but not the GBA version, the Jaguar version, the SNES version, and so on? AFAICT, Doom 64 was singled out at that time because a TC had recently been released, but that's not getting any younger. (Neither is the Doom movie, though I would have no problem with an "Expanded universe" link in the "Community" column — which would take care of the comic book complaint as well.) Ryan W 02:55, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :The main reason why I think Doom 64 deserves to be there is that it has a full set of new levels, just like Final Doom. The new graphics matter too. Unlike all the other console versions, Doom 64 isn't a straight port. Fredrik 09:01, 6 July 2006 (UTC) :: Okay, that makes sense. :> Ryan W 12:44, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Are automap images copyrighted? :I was wondering if it is okay to upload automap images captured in doombuilder of the levels from doom, doom2, etc... ::Of course, it's okay! Those maps can be seen on a bunch of sites, and the purpose is not to rip anything but to centralize informations. There is no possible spy activity, as far as the maps can be seen freely within an editor. You can make as many screenshots as you want of games and publish them (for free) everywhere, as long as you put also the origin and the copyright of the game (if there is one) if you publish it on another site unrelated to it. So, here is a site about Doom, and you don't have to recall that it's a copyrighted game. The copyright of a screenshot belongs to its creator!! Which means that we can't use a screenshot ripped to another site, because of this copyright. --Jive 03:47, 1 Feb 2005 (PST) :::Appearing on "other sites" doesnt make it okay here. Everything on the Doom wiki is supposed to be available under th GFDL. It is probably okay to display map images under fair use, although we should attach a tag informing the reader that it is copyrighted material. Fraggle 06:42, 1 Feb 2005 (PST) ::::If fair use is going to be invoked, doesn't that contradict what it says on the bottom of every edit page? ("DO NOT SUBMIT COPYRIGHTED WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION!") (I understand that this is something people often argue about at Wikipedia, incidentally, so it's not like the occasional contradiction will make us look unusually stupid.) Ryan W 20:42, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) Master levels The master levels were officially released on the 25th of December 1995 as a game to buy on a full box, and was distributed by GT Interactive. You can also find it as one of the 3 CDs in "The Depth of Doom Trilogy". You can also buy it as a downloadable product -- Jive 01:58, 31 Jan 2005 (PST) Related wikis It may be useful to add a related Wikicities section on this wiki. See Wikicities:Category:Gaming and Wikicities:Category:Computing for some which may have a similar theme to this one. Also, see Wikicities:Category:English for other English language Wikicities. Angela 23:38, 27 Jan 2005 (PST) Divers * database error when searching --Insertwackynamehere 08:08, 9 Jan 2005 (PST) **You can't search for words less that 4 letters long. It should work otherwise. I'll try to get the error replaced with a more useful message. Angela 09:22, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) Name change Renamed to Entryway. Since there are many fitting names for the forum, let's wait for input from more users... Fredrik 11:07, 4 Feb 2005 (PST) :I like 'Underhalls' for the 'Village Pump'. Ducon 23:50, 4 Feb 2005 (PST) ::Yeah, I'd prefer 'Underhalls' to 'Central Processing'. Jdowland 19:58, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Did you know template Added Template:Did you know for easy fact editing --Insertwackynamehere 19:17, 4 Feb 2005 (PST) :I suggest this for the next one -> On the original Doom II game, there was a level (MAP28) that could not be played on deathmatch, as there were too few exits for deathmatch. CarlosHoyos 20:40, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::That's not quite true. MAP28 had no DM starts, not exits (DM exits don't exist) --TheDarkArchon 14:21, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) DOOM cheats on Wikipedia Somebody made a Wikipedia article about cheats from DOOM. It is currently being nominated for deletion. I would like a new Wiki to be made. This Wiki should be called Wikiwalkthrus. We can do a transwiki on that Wikipedia article when Wikiwalkthrus gets formed. --SamuraiClinton 03:08, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) :That's great, but what do we have to do with this? We aren't going to be responsible for setting up another Wikicity; why don't you do it? Bloodshedder 04:08, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) Level images with Wad2PDF Should level images be drawn textured as produced by Wad2PDF rather than the current line art images? Pros: looks nicer, has monsters. Cons: may not work well in small sizes. Maybe both images could be listed? :For what it's worth, I prefer the line art images; I believe they are easier to interpret, and certainly easier to annotate clearly (if, for example, you wanted to mark special locations on the map with numbers).-Ashley Pomeroy 19:30, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) :The Wad2PDF versions would violate our copyright policy anyway, since they contain raw graphics. Ryan W 02:45, 1 July 2006 (UTC) Three-monitor support Ever since playing Doom V1.1 on the college networks, all those years ago, I've been fascinated with the -left, -right and -middle switches. They supposedly allowed you to place three monitors beside each other in order to create a wider field of view, similar to the arcade games Ferrari F355 Challenge or TX-1 and many others. At the time I never got the switches to work, and didn't know anybody who had. They were taken out in V1.2 due to a change in the network code, and since then they have been completely forgotten, or were just never really understood at the time (like statcopy and control and other oddball switches). Using the "downgrade Doom to V1.1" patch I can't get them to work, but then again I'm not using a TCP/IP network or anything. Can anybody confirm ever seeing anyone ever using -left and -right? A short article would be nice, and although it would be simple to mock up a trio of screenshots, it would be better to source originals. Did the left and right terminals also show the status bar and automap, or were they bare? Was there an indication that they were not the forward view? Can anyone get this working with the technology of today? It would be fantastic if ZDoom or whatever allowed for multi-monitor support like this. Doom was years ahead of its time in that respect. -Ashley Pomeroy 19:10, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Alice in Chains Homage? The music for Map 23 in Doom II & "Them Bones" by Alice in Chains are very similar. I think we should use this as a "Did you Know?".-User:207.119.148.124 15:29, 31 Jul 2005 (MST) : The best approach to this would be to create a page about similarities between music from Doom and heavy metal tracks. Doom music covers might be a good idea? See here. I remember reading something about id employing Bobby Prince and John Romero dumping a bunch of heavy metal cds on his desk for him to cover. Fraggle 21:41, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: Okay, but I stink at making these things. I pretty much supply some info, and hope somebody adds it. Thanks anyway. -207.119.160.238 00:55, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: My question would be, given that that link points to a Doomworld site (and therefore isn't likely to break for quite some time), what would we add by creating our own article about it? For example, is any one of our editors quite familiar with these albums and possessed of at least a passing acquaintance with music theory (i.e. not me), so that our article could enumerate the similarities in some detail? Ryan W 20:01, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: I looked into the sub-adress and found that it was just a page inside one of those places for storing misc files and junk. I guess they linked to it before. -207.119.155.63 23:13, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) How do I download and run Doom? I can't believe that a whole wiki with over 1000 pages dedicated to the game doesn't tell you how to download and run it! I'm constantly surprised how the most obvious thing to be on a website is often missing. 210.86.118.251 05:58, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Downloading it? Unless you mean the shareware version, please don't ask for warez. As for running it? Read the manual. Using source ports like ZDoom is as easy as unzipping them to the Doom directory and double clicking their EXE file. Bloodshedder 06:06, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Well it would be nice if there was a page that said what freely (legally) available versions there are, what the differences are and how to download and install them. It sounds like you need Rendering Engines and Networking Engines and some kind of DLL file. You seem to be implying you need a Doom directory (an empty directory, or a directory with Doom in it?) When I download the shareware version I can't get the sound to work (I don't know what soundcard I have)... but that's another story. I think people can probably figure it all out with enough time and piecing it together from the various snippets, but it would be nice if it could be a simple article — all in one place. ::210.86.118.251 08:42, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::How to play Doom on Windows XP appears to be what you are looking for. Fraggle 10:02, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::A promising name but no instructions. Just links to "Source Ports". I think I've figured out what you need to get doom running: ::::* A "source port" ::::* A Doom2.wad (either you buy the original or use something like Freedoom &mdash are there others?) ::::* The level wad/s you want to run. ::::Then you unzip them all in the same directory and drag-and-drop the level wads over the .exe file. The Doom2.wad contains the graphics and if you use Freedoom, it's only half complete. ::::222.154.121.148 05:08, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::::A mostly accurate summary. I think you're right, this kind of info could be more easily available on the wiki, I'll think about how to achieve that. Drag&drop works for some source ports, I don't know if it works for them all (afaik, if you D&D a file onto a .exe, the exe sees the filename on it's argument list. Doom by default required a -file flag prior to any extra wads to load). Freedoom is probably more than half complete but it isn't all the way there yet (fancy trying out mapping, making sounds, or graphics? Help us out!). I don't know of another IWAD that you can use bar the official ones or freedoom. -- Jdowland 19:15, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) Featured article? How about adding a "featured article" section, similar to wikipedia? Fraggle 17:33, 8 February 2006 (UTC) :Sure. What articles are of "feature" quality? Fredrik 19:14, 8 February 2006 (UTC) : How about something simple like Shotgun or the classic Ouch face :-) Fraggle 20:17, 8 February 2006 (UTC) ::If it's worth anything, I vote E1M1's article : I'm no expert on graphic design, but IMHO this is difficult to do without stretching the front page across the linedef of incomprehensibility. Wookieepedia's looks better with it, e.g., and Memory Alpha's would look better without it. :: I kind of agree with you. One thing that occurs to me is that the "did you know" section is similar to a featured article in some ways: I've always tried to come up with interesting trivia that would link to an interesting article with more information, for example. We could maybe alternate between "did you know" trivia and featured articles? Fraggle 09:36, 9 February 2006 (UTC) : If we do have featured articles, I suggest we be careful about nominating level articles; many are still incomplete, formatted differently from WAD to WAD, and/or full of typos. On the other hand, I agree with Fraggle that the weapon/item/powerup articles are in fine shape, as well as certain technical articles (such as Ouch face and Doom rendering engine). Ryan W 00:04, 9 February 2006 (UTC) Any idea... ...how to remove Hitler from the front page? Fredrik 00:03, 28 May 2006 (UTC) : You could erase the text in MediaWiki:Othercontribs, or maybe replace "$1" with a link to the history page, although that seems heavy-handed (and presumably there are good legalistic reasons for the existing content). : I notice that User:Adolf Hitler still shows up in the list even though he has already been permanently banned. Is there some kind of "purge" operation that administrators can do, which will remove him even from Special:Listusers? Ryan W 00:31, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :Uh...what? Where? In what skin? Huh? Bloodshedder 02:46, 28 May 2006 (UTC) ::See the lowest right corner of the page. Janizdreg 02:54, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :::I still don't see anything mentioning the Adolf Hitler user or Hitler at all anywhere on the front page. Perhaps a screenshot is in order? Bloodshedder 03:20, 28 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Here you go. I think the thing is only shown to people browsing the page with Mozilla Firefox. Janizdreg 03:59, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :::::Doesn't appear for me and I'm using Firefox 1.5.0.3. -- TheDarkArchon 11:46, 28 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::This feature (which is meant to show the names of the users who edited each page) has been turned off for now due to complaints about vandal names appearing there. Angela (talk) 11:56, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Chainki + Doom wiki I'm the webmaster of Chainki and I have a few things: * Just to introduce you folks to the Doom pages on Chainki * I'd like to request a link to these pages, but I don't know the best place on your wiki for such info * Unless you already have a set of organised link which does the same thing as the Chainki pages, why not make that the place for Doom links. I think you will find the editing software easy enough to get the hang of ;-). 80.200.134.194 11:23, 9 August 2006 (UTC) : I don't think there's really a place on the Doom Wiki where it would be appropriate to link to this page. Fraggle 16:37, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :I'd rather the links were added to this Doom wiki rather than us just linking to a different site. Angela (talk) 22:15, 9 August 2006 (UTC) : I agree with Fraggle. Actually, I would go further and say that our criteria for website articles pretty much rule out any association with this site: it seems to have no screening procedures to weed out redundant, vestigal, or vanity pages, and (judging by the FAQ) the maintainer in fact hopes to use more and more automation as the site grows. Ryan W 22:12, 10 August 2006 (UTC) : The Websites article still needs quite a bit of attention. We should probably focus on developing that, as ideal wiki style necessitates an article about each site. I was hoping that the external link I posted to my own list of links would be temporary and that once the article had sufficient content, it would no longer be needed (because it's a pain in the arse to maintain :p ). Sadly, partly due to me being lazy, but mostly due to what is probably best described as a general lack of interest, the article hasn't grown much. - DooMAD 22:48, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Fuck!!!!!!!!! I'm going to storm into Raven software right now with a big fucking chainsaw if they don't re-release Heretic. And it better be for $10 AUSTRALIAN. :Believe me, I know exactly how you feel, but what does that have to do with this site? Ryan W 02:27, 16 September 2006 (UTC) ::Well... Not much. :::actually, I heard that there was a project to ask them to allow the doom community to build a re-release verion of HeXen... I'm not sure though... CchristianTehWazzit ::::I'm working to convince them to release the source as GPL, but you'd still need to buy the game for the data. -- Jdowland 09:33, 26 October 2006 (UTC) 'Sewers' and 'Betray' ... Are the names of two levels created exclusively for the Collecter's Edition of Doom 3. Is there any information on these levels? :ClassicDOOM.com has info on both, including PC-playable versions of the two maps: XBOXSPEC.HTM: PC editions of bonus maps in Xbox Ultimate Doom and Doom II CODOR 23:28, 17 September 2006 (UTC)